Your Call
by meirnpyon
Summary: "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu...?  Sekarang dan selamanya... walaupun kita terpisah jauh...?" Oneshot Romance pairing SonokoMakoto. my 2nd ff. Read and Review please :D


**Based on: Meitantei Conan Volume 25 by Aoyama Gosho**

**Sonoko X Makoto**

**Oneshot romance bergenre T  
><strong>

**RnR please ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YOUR CALL<strong>

_"…Putri Sonoko turun dari kereta kencananya dengan anggun. __Seorang pangeran menyambut kedatangan sang putri dengan gembira. Namun putri Sonoko menolak sambutan dari pangeran berwajah tampan tersebut. "Aku ingin ksatria Kyougoku! Dimana dia?" pangeran berambut kuning itu tampak kecewa. Tiba-tiba sosok gagah yang diidamkan sang putri, ksatria Kyougoku, muncul. Kemudian..." _

**Sonoko's POV**

Ah! Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang konyol, namun aku menyukainya. Karna di mimpi itu aku bisa melihat Makoto yang kurindukan. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat mimpiku barusan.

Makoto Kyougoku, si 'Pangeran Tendangan'. Tetapi bagiku dia bukan pangeran, melainkan seorang ksatria gagah berani yang telah berjanji akan selalu melindungiku. Sifatnya yang dingin dan pendiam begitu sesuai dengan image-nya yang seperti seorang ksatria di dalam dongeng yang sering ibuku bacakan dulu.

Aku dan Makoto akrab sejak kejadian di Izu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan betapa kerennya dia saat menyelamatkanku dari seorang pembunuh keji. Bahkan ia rela terluka demi melindungiku. Jika Makoto tak ada, mungkin aku sudah mati dengan perut terkoyak. Hiiiiiiii! Aku merinding membayangkannya.

Namun... sejak ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Eropa dengan alasan ingin mencari lawan yang tangguh, ia jarang sekali menghubungiku. Terakhir kali kami berbicara di telepon, sekitar dua bulan lalu. Itu juga aku yang meneleponnya duluan karena Makoto tidak punya handphone. Komunikasi kami hanya sebatas surat menyurat. Kuno sekali bukan? Aku berencana untuk membelikannya sebuah ponsel agar kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan lebih mudah.

Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tau bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu, Makoto? Tidak kah kau merindukanku juga? Apa hanya aku seorang yang gelisah begini karna merindukanmu?

Sudahlah. Aku menghentikan lamunanku dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Setelah itu aku bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap. Jam sebelas nanti aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Ran dan Conan untuk berskating.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
>Call I'm desperate for your voice<br>Listening to the song we used to sing  
>In the car, do you remember<br>Butterfly, Early Summer  
>It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet<br>Like when we would meet_

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
><em>

_Tropical Land Skate Ring_

Suasana skate ring begitu ramai. Musim dingin memang baru saja tiba dan sepertinya orang-orang lebih suka menyambutnya dengan berskating. Apalagi nanti jam tujuh malam akan ada pertunjukan kembang api. Dan ternyata banyak pria tampan yang bisa menyegarkan mataku. Senangnya!

"Waaaah...! Ada! Ada! Ada! Disana juga! Kyaaaa~" kataku saat melihat beberapa pria tampan dengan mata berbinar. "Banyak pria tampan yang bisa kupilih sesukaku!"

"Hei, Sonoko? Bagaimana dengan Kyougoku? Apa kau lupa? " Ran menegurku. Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya aku memikirkannya, tentu saja. Ini hanyalah sekedar 'hiburan' agar aku tidak terus-terusan bersedih karna merindukannya.

"Makoto lebih mirip seorang ksatria yang beejuang di medan perang daripada seorang pangeran" Seketika itu juga terbayang sosok keren Makoto. " Setelah pergi ke luar negeri, dia tak pernah meneleponku sekali pun! Dingin!"

"Hei, hei, kalau kau bilang begitu lagi kau bisa dibunuh tahu? Penggemar Kyougoku 'kan banyak!" sahut Ran. Aku tahu Ran! Omelku dalam hati. Aku tahu kalau penggemar Makoto banyak! Bahkan, aku tahu jika ada Makoto Kyougoku Fans Club, yang isinya gadis-gadis penggemar Makoto.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kamu dong, yang selalu sabar menunggu pulangnya sang suami!" Kataku menggoda Ran. Aku senang melihat muka Ran yang memerah ketika aku menggodanya tentang Shinichi, teman masa kecilnya yang tak kunjung pulang dengan alasan menyelidiki sebuah kasus.

"A... Aku nggak nunggu Shinichi kok!" ucap Ran dengan wajah malu-malu. Aku semakin bersemangat mengusili sahabatku itu.

"Wah, wah! Aku 'kan nggak bilang kalau suamimu itu Shinichi!" Wajah Ran bertambah merah mendengar ocehanku. "Lagipula kamu pilih arena ini karena di sini adalah tempat kenangan waktu kalian sering ke sini, 'kan?"

"Kenangan apa! Shinichi selalu mengejekku yang tak bisa meluncur!"

"Uwaaaa... lalu kamu diajari dia sambil berpelukan! Romantis sekali! Hihihi" aku terkikik. Ran memandangku dengan sebal, namun wajahnya tetap terlihat merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. hari ini giliranmu untuk mengajari anak ini skate 'kan?" lanjutku sambil menunjuk Conan. Bocah berkacamata itu terlihat sungkan. Aku menanyakan pada Ran apakah Conan bisa meluncur atau tidak. Namun Ran berkata bahwa dia baru pertama kali bermain skate bersama Conan. Saat itu juga Conan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh di atas dinginnya arena skate.

"Waaah... Baru pertama kali, ya?" kataku. "Kamu suka sok sih, makanya kualat!" aku menyentil pelan pelipis conan. Dia terlihat merengut. Ran membantu Conan berdiri dan berkata akan mengajarinya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut ikal pendek meluncur cepat sambil berteriak ke arah Ran dan Conan. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu menabrak Conan sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah keempat orang teman wanita yang ternyata bernama Chihiro Itomi, putri dari seorang direktur. Mereka terdiri dari seorang pria berambut keemasan bernama Yasuharu Misawa, wanita cantik yang agak ketus terhadap Chihiro-Izumi Sano, wanita bermata sipit bernama Yoriko Komatsu, serta pria tampan namun dingin bernama Kunimoto Oda. Mereka tergabung dalam sebuah grup clay shot, olahraga menembak piring kecil yang dilemparkan.

Kami sempat mengobrol sebentar dan berencana untuk menonton festival kembang api bersama di arena skate. Namun sebelum festivalnya dimulai, mereka berpencar entah kemana dan berkata akan segera kembali. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet, aku melihat beberapa orang menunggu di luar. Ternyata ada sebuah pengumuman yang terpasang di pintu bahwa toilet sedang di bersihkan. Aku mengetuk pintu untuk memastikan apakah pembersihan tolet berlangsung lama atau tidak, namun tak ada jawaban. Kalau bukan di toilet ini, aku harus melepas sepatuku.. pikirku malas. Ku putuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

Dziiiiiiiiiiiing... Dooorr! Terdengar suara ledakan. Aku dan beberapa pengunjung toilet melihat ke arah luar jendela. Gawat! Sepertinya festival kembang api sudah dimulai! Aku menoleh ke arah pintu toilet yang terdengar terbuka. Terlihat seorang yang memakai mantel panjang berwarna coklat tua keluar dari toilet. Aku tidak melihat mukanya karna tertutup syal. Orang itu juga langsung pergi meluncur dengan sepatu skate-nya. Aku bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam toilet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya begitu melihat sesosok wanita yang terduduk dengan darah dimana-mana. Wanita itu adalah Chihiro. Sepertinya ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi karna jantungnya tertembak.

Orang-orang dengan cepat mendatangi lokasi kejadian, termasuk Conan dan keempat teman Chihiro. Ran menghubungi polisi dan memanggil ayahnya si Kogoro tidur, detektif terkenal. Beberapa saat kemudian polisi datang dan menyelidiki penyebab kematian Chihiro.

Yasuharu-san, Yoriko-san, Izumi-san serta Oda-san dicurigai sebagai pembunuh dari Chihiro. Sebuah shotgun yang tampaknya digunakan sebagai senjata pembunuhan ditemukan di dekat Chihiro, ternyata milik Izumi-san. Namun bisa saja ada orang yang ingin memfitnah Izumi. Apalagi terdapat huruf 'S' dari darah di tembok seolah mengatakan bahwa Izumi Sano-lah pembunuhnya.

"A, Anu..." aku menelan ludah sejenak " Aku melihat si pelaku keluar dari toilet..."

"Apa?" Sahut Inspektur Megure.

"Benarkah itu Sonoko?" tanya Ran. Aku mengangguk dan menceritakan semuanya mulai dari papan pengumuman toilet yang di bersihkan hingga orang aneh yang memakai mantel panjang dan bertudung keluar dari toilet.

Setelah memberi kesaksian, polisi terus menyelidiki kasus itu. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya bagaimana jalannya kasus, tapi malah terus-terusan mengamati handphone ku yang tak kunjung di hubungi oleh orang yang ku harapkan. Bodoh...

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_and this solitary moment_

_makes me want to come back home_

_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

.

.

.

Akhirnya kasus itu terselesaikan juga berkat Kogoro tidur. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Izumi Sano dengan motif pembalasan dendam atas temannya yang bunuh diri karena Chihiro.

"_Bisakah aku mempercayaimu...? Sekarang dan selamanya... walaupun kita terpisah jauh...?"_

Kata-kata Izumi Sano saat polisi menggiringnya ke kantor polisi terngiang di kepalaku. Kata-kata itu ditujukannya kepada Kunimoto Oda, yang ternyata sudah lama menyukainya. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu begitu menyentuh hatiku. Aku menghela napas.

"Kau ini kenapa? Masih muda kok sudah seperti nenek-nenek?" Ucap ayah Ran begitu melihatku membungkuk dan menghela napas. Aku menarik dasinya dengan kesal.

"Enak saja! Memangnya kau tau apa tentang perasaanku?" Saat itu terdengar bunyi ponsel pertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Oh, telepon!" seru Conan sambil menunjuk kantong mantelku. Aku terkejut. Dengan cepat ku ambil handphone ku dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat ke arah layar handphone.

"I, Iya! Halo..."

"Aku menang, Sonoko! Di kejuaraan musim dingin ini!" Tanpa sapaan 'halo' orang yang meneleponku bercerita dengan semangat. " Ngg, tapi di dunia ini banyak orang tangguh di luar perkiraanku.." sambung Makoto. Sosok yang begitu kurindukan akhirnya menghubungiku.

"Bodoh!" tanpa terasa air mataku keluar begitu mendengar suaranya yang terdengar terengah-engah. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa tidak cepat telepon? Aku kan sudah telepon dua bulan lalu!"

"Oh, maaf...Aku merasa bingung kalau menelepon tapi tak ada perlu..." katanya santai. "Oh ya Sonoko, katanya di Jepang sedang musim flu ya? Jangan jalan-jalan pakai rok pendek, ya..."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan menghapus air mataku. "Aku nggak pakai! Hari ini juga pakai panjang!" Aku memperhatikan rok selutut ku yang kurasa cukup panjang.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku. Makoto terkekeh.

"Hanya menambah beberapa plester, kok! Kau tenang saja!"

"Jika kau tak menghubungiku lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, aku akan membuat tubuhmu di penuhi plester! Tunggu saja!" Omelku. Makoto tertawa mendengarnya. "Ini ancaman, bodoh!" Tawanya makin keras.

"Hahahaha... Kau merindukanku, ya?" Jleb! Perkataannya yang santai sungguh tepat. Mukaku memerah seperti tomat.

"Iya." Jawabku. Tiba-tiba Makoto terdiam. " Halo?" sahutku memastikan Makoto baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sonoko..."

Hatiku terasa begitu hangat saat mendegar perkataan Makoto barusan. Kami pun mengobrol lama sekali. Namun saat aku mengatakan bahwa akan mengiriminya sebuah handphone, ia menolak mentah-mentah. "Seorang ksatria tidak butuh benda merepotkan begitu", katanya.

"Ah sepertinya kartu telepon ku sudah mau habis. Sudah dulu ya Sonoko."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Dan cepat pulang!"

"Kau juga, jangan sampai kau terserang flu! Sayonara..."

Klik. Telepon pun terputus. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyumanku. Dear Makoto Kyougoku, ksatriaku... Aku akan menunggumu! Sampai kapan pun.. aku akan bersabar! Karna itu, cepatlah kembali! Sepertinya aku akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
>And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<br>Stay with me tonight_

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

my 2nd fic, done. ahahahahahahaahahahahahaah. *tari samba*

terinspirasi dari lagu Your Call-nya Secondhand Serenade.

tetep cacat... yah namanya juga pemula.*bungkuk minta maaf*

kenapa pairing MakotoXSonoko lagi? yah mau gimana lagi ya?

I love them! haha. apalagi Makoto nya tuh macho banget kya kya kyaaa *mimisan* plaaakkk

terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini... domo arigatou u,u

Doakan agar bisa menghasilkan fic yang tiibgkat kecacatannya berkurang! yeah!

Review please? :)


End file.
